This invention relates generally to the field of picture frames, and more particularly to those which may be purchased in knocked-down or unassembled form for assembly by a user having only ordinary skills. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details permitting low cost of manufacture, ease of assembly, while affording an attractive appearance.
Most prior art devices include a pre-assembled rectangular frame into which a rigid transparant panel and a rear panel of congruent configuration are fitted to be retained thereby by various means. Such constructions require substantial shelf space prior to sale and use, and make difficult the provision of other than relatively stock frame sizes and configurations.